The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package capable of reducing warpage of a package substrate.
Recently, with the rapid increase in the demand for portable electronic devices, there has been a corresponding increase in the demand to reduce the size and weight of those devices. To reduce the size and weight of the portable electronic devices, not only is it important to reduce the sizes of individual components, but also to more efficiently integrate a plurality of individual elements into a single package. As the size and weight of a semiconductor package are reduced, a thickness of the semiconductor package also needs to be reduced.